The Wiggles Movie/Soundtrack
The Wiggles Movie is the soundtrack for the 1997 Gladusaurus Productions film of the same name composed by The Wiggles. Soundtrack The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack is the eighth Wiggles album. It was released in 1997 and serves as the companion soundtrack for The Wiggles Movie. Release The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack was released in October 1997. According to ABC label manager Rex Barry, its "24th track" contains "interactive multimedia is designed specifically to educate the under-six-year-olds by simplifying the navigation and encouraging and rewarding exploration of the disc. The package features full-screen, full-motion, real-time video action footage from the film, The Wiggles themselves talking about the movie, illustrations that can be printed out for colouring in, plus a game, 'kiddie safe' Internet links and general Wiggles information." Track list All tracks written by M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page except noted below. # Hey There Wally 1.45 # Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) 1:38 # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:35 # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:25 # We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) 0:34 # Quack Quack 1:56 # Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea 1:57 # Boom Boom 1:45 # Mrs Bingles Theme 1:37 # Tap Wags 1:16 # Ballerina, Ballerina 1:29 # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword 2:38 # Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) 1:18 # Romp Bomp A Stomp 1:24 # I'm A Cow 0:30 # Nya Nya Nya 1:46 # Wally's Dream Music 1:11 # Magic Club Music 1:37 # Hey There Wally (Instrumental) 2:20 # Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) 2:33 # Let's Have A Party 2:35 # Wiggly Medley 3:15 Dorothy Would You Like To Dance With Me • Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) • Hot Potato • It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword • Fruit Salad • Rock-A-bye Your Bear • Quack Quack # Wigglemix 3:32 It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword • Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) • Fruit Salad # Wiggles Interactive (With 'Install' Instructions Inside) US Sampler Version Included with some DVD copies of Wiggly Safari. # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Let's Have A Party # Hey There Wally Personnel * Recorded By Chris Brooks * Mixed By Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie And Phil Judd * Assistant Engineer: Matt "Baron Von" Acland * The Wiggles Are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field And Greg Page. * Vocals By Greg Page * Backing Vocals By Paul Paddick, Greg Truman, Carolyn Ferrie And Kevin Bennett. * Guitars - Anthony Field, Murray Cook And Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano On Wally's Dream Music - David Anthony * All Other Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophones Clarinet - Anita Thomas * Drums - Tony Henry, Peter (Fuji) Iacono Release Dates * Australia: October 20th 1997 * America (original): February 4th 2003 * America (re-release): June 24th 2003 Trivia * "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)", "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)", "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" were all re-recorded for this soundtrack as well as the film. * The instrumental track for "Hot Potato" was later reused for the 1998 version of the song. * "I'm a Cow" is the only previously released song that appears in its original version. "Romp Bomp a Stomp" was not re-recorded, but removed Dorothy's spoken lines and slightly mixed differently. * "Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" was originally in D major when it was recorded for the Big Red Car album and video. This re-recorded version is in E major. * Wigglemix was used as a video on The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video and the American and UK versions of Yummy Yummy (1998), featuring the infamous Wiggle Puppets. * The songs Quack Quack and Nya Nya Nya were first performed in Wiggledance! Live in Concert, which was filmed during the Wake Up Jeff! Tour. * The Chase, which was featured twice in the Movie, was not included on the album. It was later released on the US version of Yummy Yummy. * Peter Iacono is credited as "Peter (Fuji) Iacono". * The US album booklet shows that John Field's name isn't listed in Wiggly Medley. Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, and John are also credited as M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, and J. Field. * The booklet on Wiggly Medley show closing lyrics from We Like to Say Hello, although that song is not heard. *David Anthony plays the piano on Wally's Dream Music. *Nya Nya Nya is adapted from an Irish children's song I'll Tell Me Ma. * On Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), the Backing Vocals were mono, but they shouldn't be split to left and right channel instead of putting it with the sounds in all channels which is mono, if tried to do a karaoke track with a mono audio file no sound will come out because the left and right channels have the same audio waves. * On the song credits of Hot Potato, John Field's name is listed first before The Wiggles'. * A re-issue of this album was still released by ABC Music, but with no Wiggles Interactive. Score A score album, containing most of the instrumentals from the film, was released on December 25, 2018 by Intrada Records. Track listing All tracks composed by The Wiggles, except noted. # "20th Century Fox fanfare (Alfred Newman cover)" - Bruce Broughton # "The Wiggles Movie (Main Title)" # "Cecil's Office"/"Roland the Remarkable" # "Hey There Wally (Instrumental)" # "Don't Blow that Whistle!" # "Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) (Instrumental)" # "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Instrumental)" # "Snooping Around"/"Wally's Fantasy" # "Stealing the Wand" # "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Instrumental)" # "We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental)" # "The Chase" # "Quack Quack (1997 Instrumental)" # "The Sandlot" # "Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea (Instrumental)" # "Boom Boom (Instrumental)" # "Mrs. Bingle's Theme" # "We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental Reprise)" # "Fixing the Wand" # "Tap Wags (Instrumental)" # "Wiggle Town" # "Ballerina, Ballerina (Instrumental)" # "Brrrrrr Street" # "The S.S. Feathersword" # "Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Instrumental)" # "Falling to Pieces" # "Hot Potato (Instrumental)" # "Romp Bomp A Stomp (Instrumental)" # "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Ringtone" # "I'm A Cow (Instrumental)" # "Nya Nya Nya (Instrumental)" # "Badge of Friendship" # "Wally's Dream Music" # "The Chase (Tricycle version)" # "Let's Have A Party (Instrumental)" # "Magic Club Music" # "Hey There Wally (Magic Club Instrumental)" # "Becoming Unhinged" # "Wiggly Medley (Instrumental) # "Wigglemix (Instrumental)" Category:The Wiggles Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack albums Category:Soundtracks released by ABC Category:1997 Category:1990s Category:The Wiggles albums Category:Children's music albums